Monster
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: A musical drabble, England has a difficulty with the thing inside of him at times. It likes to come out and play.


**AN:** A musical drabble, based off of the song 'Monster' by Skillet.

* * *

Monster

Arthur sat, his head held low, peering up at the other nations. The meeting was going bad, he could feel it scratching at the restraints in his mind. His eye twitches slightly at the American's loud nonsensical dribble. It wanted out. America had been unbelievably rude earlier and it had been offended.

_This secret side of me I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it,_

_So stay away from me the beast is ugly,_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

With a deep sigh England stood, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "I am sorry, but i need to get some air, I am developing a bad migraine." To emphasize his words he rubs his temple, hearing the hiss echoing in his head. Germany frowned.

"Very well." He did not seem happy about this, England had been requiring to miss sections of meeting more frequently of late.

England walked, his body shaking, trying to stop it was taking control.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls,_

_It comes awake and I can't control it,_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my body, in my head._

The others noticed, but said nothing. It wasn't their business. They watched as he closed the door behind himself. England briskly walks down the hall to the bathroom. Once in their he turns on a tap and splashes cold water onto his face. He avoided looking at his own reflection.

He runs a hand down his face, massaging his temple, why does he have to put up with this alone?

_Why wont somebody come and save me from this,_

_Make it end._

Arthur finally looked in the mirror and felt his skin start to crawl. His normally green eyes tinted blue and pink. His hair was more ginger than normal and his skin was covered in light freckles that would darken. He closed his eyes and scrubbed at his face hard, wetting his hands more.

When he looked back at himself it was no longer staring back. Yet he could still feel it just under his skin like it would come out at any second.

_I feel it deep within, its just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

Arthur groans as he let the pain flow over him, he couldn't keep this up. He opened his eyes to see it staring back at him in the mirror, as he moved his hand to his face, it follows. A look of surprise on its face, as Arthur was sure should be on his face.

Then he realizes that when he looks down at his hand it's different. There are freckles dusted over the back of his hand. Turning quickly he dashes to a toilet stool and locks himself in it, leaning over the toilet to dry heave.

His stomach heaved at the idea of it having control again. Especially here of all places, so the others would find out.

_I hate what I've become, the darkness just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

Soon Arthur no longer feels that he has control, he felt a lack of attachment to the surroundings. It smirks, its teeth reflected in the water in the toilet. It raises itself up slowly, turning and unlocking the stall.

It walked over to the mirror, with a happy little tune hummed, it sorts it's attire. It is no longer in the dull colours of its host, but the vibrant pinks and blues of its own clothes. It makes sure it's bow tie was center, turning and heading to the door.

_My secret side of me, I keep it under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it,_

It had been so long since it had been out, so it just stood watching out the window for a long while, besides it probably shouldn't just barge into the meeting room that would be awfully rude.

It didn't like rude people, it's host was at times quiet rude and it was angered by that. However if it was to kill its host for being rude then it would no longer have a connection to this world. That would be a bad.

He would not be able to hunt anymore.

Speaking of hunting...

'_Cus if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down,_

The door to the meeting room was opened and he hear the other nations approaching, but they soon stilled and grew quiet. "Huh?... Iggy?"

"Who?" It asks as it turns to face them, a grin of sharp teeth on its face and a look of madness it its swirling blue and pink eyes. "I am Oliver." It states, pulling out a knife from behind its back. It's eyes gleam in the lighting of the hall.

"Wha-" Was all Alfred could get out, then there was the knife to his throat. Causing him to still in his words.

The blue pink eyes glared into Alfred's blue eyes. His grin was wide and dangerous, teeth sharp and gleaming. "You should not have been so rude earlier, poppet." Is the dangerous glower. "For you see, Arthur, has little control over me, even if he does keep me under lock and key." Oliver leans into Alfred's ear.

"For you see I am very much a monsters."


End file.
